scream 4
by horrormaster645
Summary: Sidney Prescott now a self help author,returns to woodsboro on the last stop on her book tour she reconnects with Gail, Dewey,he cousin Jill and her aunt Kate her return also brings out ghostface who puts the whole town in danger.im rewriting the begging.
1. the beginning

Scream 4

Nighttime house similar to Casey Becker's house

Patty- I don't get why you love these movies.

Marnie-are you kidding these stab movies are amazing!

Patty-yeah that's what you think… I mean how many movies and books are there?  
Marnie- seven.

Patty-and how many times have you seen them?

Marnie-more than I can count.

Patty-ok then so were watching something else!

Marnie-you know I really think you're just upset that Trevor rejected you.

Patty-no I'm not… I just can't stand that bitch Jill thinking she can get any guy she wants!

They walk in kitchen as patty starts to make popcorn

Marnie-well as long as you're not saying how you really feel about her.

RING, RING patty answers the phone as marnie flips threw a magazine

Marnie-who is it?

Patty-I don't know it says unknown caller.

Marnie-don't answer it.

Patty-hello?

Voice-hello?

Patty-who is this?

Voice-is marnie there?

Patty-who wants to know?

Marnie-who is it?

Voice-I hear you like horror movies!

Patty quickly gives the phone to marnie

Patty-it's for you.

Marnie grabs the phone

Marnie-hello?

Voice-is this marnie?

Marnie-yeah who's this?

Voice-someone who hears you like horror movies.

Marnie-I do. So?

Voice-what's your favorite horror movie?

Marnie-well if you did hear I liked horror movies you would now mine is stab hands down.

Voice-why stab?

Marnie-are you kidding? Not only that it happened in our hometown but it's a true story that got this town famous.

Voice-oh you really want to know something?

Marnie-what?

Voice-tonight is going to have a history repeating!

Marnie-what do you mean?

Voice-that house your in is the same house Casey Becker was murdered in.

Marnie-Casey Becker? The one who was gutted?

Voice-yeah and tomorrow is the anniversary of the massacre here in Woodsboro tonight histories repeating with you and your little friend so get ready to die!Marnie and patty!

Marnie hangs up the phone and walks to patty and grabs her arm

Marnie-come on we have to leave now!

Patty-whoa what? Why?

Marnie-ill explain later.

Patty-marnie what did that guy say?

Marnie-he said that this is the same house where that girl Casey Becker died.

Patty-from 15 years ago?

Marnie nods

Marnie-and he said that tonight history is going to repeat itself and he said he's going to kill us both!

THUD they hear

Marnie & patty-aah!

(I'm just starting to write this and I'm not done yet but please review this!)


	2. Marnie and patty

Marnie and patty start to curl towards each other as they hear another loud thud

Marnie-hurry try to get out the back door.

Patty runs to the patio door but they won't budge

Patty-someone's blocking the doors we can't get out!

RING, RING

Marnie answers the phone

Marnie-what!

Voice-you know your never should hang up the phone on me!

Marnie-what do you want? Leave us alone!

Patty grabs the phone

Patty-listen you mother fucker-

Voice-no your going to listen to me you little bitch!

Patty-if you don't leave us alone well call the cops!

Voice-good luck the cops will never make it in time by the time they get here you'll both be dead!

Patty-fuck you!

Patty hangs up the phone and runs for the door

Marnie-patty don't!

Patty-you know what this so called killer is bullshit it's just some asshole playing a sick joke!

Marnie-you don't know that!

Patty-you know what? I'm going to my car and prove it to you!

As patty opens the door the killer runs towards the door and stabs patty in the stomach as blood pours out of her mouth.

The killer whispers something in her ear

Killer-you should of listen to me patty don't worry marine's next!

Patty turns around to face marnie

Marnie quickly runs towards the door

Patty-run marnie! Run!

Marnie slams the door and locks it as the killer tries to get his way through by stabbing the door

Marnie starts to cry as she sees the knife breaking through she picks up the phone and dials 911

911-911 what's your emergency?

Marnie-I need help the killers trying to kill me he already killed my friend please hurry!

911-ma'am where is your location?

The killer suddenly stops trying to get through the door the killer starts to drag patty alive body around the house as he starts to tie her to a chair where they both can get a view of marnie looking at the door. She turns and see's a small camera out the window recording everything that's happening the patio door opens as the killer runs towards marnie

Marnie-aah!

Marnie grabs a stool and throws it at the killer it hits the killer right in the face and marnie run outside and finds patty tied to a chair as she's slowly dying

Marnie-patty, patty!

Patty-marnie run!

Marnie-I'm not leaving you!

The killer then stabs marnie in the back another stab to her back

(Screaming in pain)

Marnie-aaaahhhhh!

As the killer grabs the camera and records its self grabbing marnie's hair and pulling her back inside the house as patty sits there dripping off the chair

The killer throws marnie on the floor and raises his knife above her head as he's about to stab her again she lifts her leg and kicks the killer sending him flying across the room

She gets up and runs to the kitchen to get a knife as she does she sees a clear view of the front door she makes a break for it she runs as fast as she can to the door she opens it runs out but the killer grabs her by the arm and pulls her back inside she's throws on the ground she crawls away as the killer shuts and locks the door so she can't leave she again grabs a lamp but when she turns the killers gone.

The back door opens and patty walks in

Marnie turns and see's her friend.

Marnie-patty! Where is he?

Patty-I don't know.

A fire poker went straight threw patty's chest

Patty falls to the floor and then the killer runs up to marnie and guts her.

(Please review I'm trying really hard to do this right but the next scene will have Sidney coming to Woodsboro along with her assistant Rebecca and along with Dewey and Gale)


	3. the return

They both Daytime Woodsboro Sidney walks the streets of Woodsboro

Sidney-oh my god Woodsboro's changed its go good to be home!

She walks passed her book cover staring at the light post being covered with ghost face costumes as her assistant Rebecca comes up

Rebecca-Sidney?

Sidney-yeah Rebecca?

(Pointing at the window showing the book cover)

Rebecca-look.

They turn to see her book cover and examine the picture

Sidney-I really need a new picture for this!

Rebecca-but you look fine.

Sidney-I don't know. The book signings here right?

Rebecca-yes at 1:00

Rebecca-are you ready?

Sidney-I'm ready

They walk inside the book store.

As they walk in the store they see a bunch of people in Woodsboro was there today as they walk to their table for the signing a woman in a purple dress is standing at the table

Sidney's see's there's a cop standing next to her examining the picture of the cover as Sidney's eyes widen in shock

Sidney-Gale, Dewey?

They both turn surprised to see Sidney there with their eyes widen with shock as well

Dewey-Sid!

He walks to her and hugs her real tight

Sidney-Dewey I missed you so much!

Gale-don't forget me.

Sidney walks to gale and gives her a hug

Sidney-gale I missed you why didn't you come when I was in New York?

Gale-I couldn't.i was busy writing myself.


	4. Woodsboro high

At a house a woman and a teenage girl walk to their car

Kate-Jill you got everything?

Jill-yeah hey when's Sidney coming?

Kate-later tonight.

Jill-why is she even coming? It's not like she has called or send us a card or anything!

Kate-Jill! You know what Sid went through.

Jill-ten years ago mom!

Kate-jill! Were dropping this. She's my niece and your cousin like it or not Jill!

Whispers

Jill-I wish she isn't.

Kate-Jill don't be like that you know were her only family left after my brothers funeral she has no one but us.

They pull up to Woodsboro high where Kirby and Olivia are waiting for Jill

Kate-I'll see you later ok?

Jill-ok, bye.

They hug and kiss goodbye

Jill walks up to Olivia and Kirby and they start to walk inside the school

Kirby-what happen with your mom?

Jill-nothing it's just my cousin coming in today.

Olivia-who's your cousin?

Jill-Sidney Prescott.

Olivia-shut up? That's so cool!

Kirby-that's what I said last year after a while it got annoying.

Olivia-why didn't you tell me!

Jill-because it kind of cool but it's really bad.

Olivia-how?

Another teenager with a camera on his head runs up to the girls

Robbie-hello girl's now you-.

Kirby-fuck off Robbie!

Jill-come on be nice!

Robbie-thank you Jill, now as you three know this month is the annual anniversary of the murders here in Woodsboro.

Olivia-get to the point!

Robbie-here's my Woodsboro massacre anniversary question what is your favorite scary movie?

Olivia glances at Jill then Kirby

Kirby-all the horror movies even the ones that did suck.

Olivia-I'm going to have to agree with her.

Jill-all the stab film's

Olivia-of course!


	5. investigate

The three separate and Jill is left alone walking down the hall

She looks over to see her ex boyfriend Trevor talking to one of his friends and passing invitations out he see's Jill and she quickly walks away

Trevor-jill! Hey. Can we talk?

Jill-no.

Trevor-why, give me one good reason?

Jill-look Trevor were not meant to be together we went out for a good three months but that's it I'm done with you, end of story.

She walks off Trevor looking pissed stands there as Robbie walks up to him

Robbie-what's your favorite scary movie man?

Trevor-dawn of the dead.

Robbie-why? How is that movie even scary?

Pulling on a serious face

Trevor-I'll show rawer!

Making a zombie face an a zombie noise

Robbie jumps back

The school bell rings again

Back at the bookstore Dewey's deputies show up

Deputy hicks-Sherriff? We need to talk to you.

Dewey walks out to see Perkins, and Hoss

Dewey-what's going on?

Deputy Perkins-we got a video send to us around 7:30 by an anonymous source were not sure if it's a prank video or not because of this anniversary.

They show him the video of Marnie and Patty being murdered

At the end of the video Dewey was shocked and sickened at the same time

Dewey-Perkins, get everyone in the police station to get to Woodsboro high and don't question anyone until I get there. Hicks come with me

They walk in the book store to Sid and gale

Gale-Dewey! What the hell is going on?

Dewey-look ill fill you in later ok?

Hicks-Sid? Oh my god Sid how are you?

Confused

Sidney-uhh I'm sorry do I know you?

Hicks-you don't remember? It's me Judy we went to high school together!

Sidney-I'm sorry I don't remember you.

Rebecca walks up to them

Rebecca-miss Prescott, the table for the signing's ready.

Deputy hicks-ma'am I'm going to have to ask you to step back.

Rebecca-I'm Miss Prescott's assistant.

Hicks-well you need to step away because we have business to discuss.

Dewey-deputy, she's fine.

Gale-dewey! What is going on?

Dewey-I got to go well talk later, bye Sid good seeing you again.

Sid-bye.

He leaves the bookstore

Sid-Jesus what's his deal?

Gale-I don't know but I'm going to find out.


	6. interrogation

Scream 4

Gale walks in the station looking for Dewey she see's him in his office she walks in

Gale-dewey! Why the hell didn't you tell me about the murders!

Dewey-how'd you find out? Were making sure it's not a prank and if it's not it's not public information!

Gale-not public information? Dewey it's all over the internet!

Dewey-it is?

Gale-yes! It's on YouTube for Christ sake!

Dewey-look ill fill you in later I need to get to the school.

Gale-fine!

Dewey leaves the station to get to the high school as gale leaves the station she gets a call from her publisher

Gale-yeah dale!

Dale-gale when are you going to actually finish the eighth book for stab?

Gale-I don't know I don't need this right now I'll call you back!

Dale-gale!

She hung up before he said anything else

She walks down the street as Rebecca runs up to gale

Rebecca-Mrs. Weathers.

Gale-do I know you?

Rebecca-I'm Ms. Prescott's assistant.

Gale-oh hi.

At Woodsboro high school Dewey and Judy are in a small room at the school as Jill, Kirby, and Olivia walk in to sit down

Jill-what's going on Sherriff?

Judy-there was a murder last night.

Dewey-we understand that you all were friends with them.

Olivia-who were they?

Judy-Marnie jerkins and patty fields

Kirby-they were killed!

Sherriff-we saw on their house phone records that they were call multiple times by the killer's.

Sid then walks inside the room

Sid-sorry I had to be here.

She looks over at Jill

Sidney-hi Jill.

Jill-hi um what are you doing here?

Sidney-dewy I mean Sherriff Dewey asked me to come.

Jill-oh.

Dewy-now the killer called them so did you get anything?

Olivia-what?

Judy-did you get phone calls.

Jill-yeah actually I got a call last week.

Olivia-so did I.

Sidney-so you too got phone calls?

Jill-yeah us too "what's your favorite scary movie?"

Kirby-it's the killers voice from stab I mean you know from your life I'm Kirby by the way I'm there friend.

Jill-Kirby I think she knows who you are.

Judy-and YOU didn't get a phone call?

Kirby-no is that a bad thing, does that mean I'm not going to live as long as these two?

Dewey-no….maybe of course not just uhh be careful.

Kirby-oh my god did you hear that? I'm going to be next!

Jill-no!

Olivia-no, no Hun you're not next! If he didn't call you then that's a good thing!

Jill-yeah.


	7. reminder

Scream 4

Sidney-Dewey let's talk out here.

Dewey Sid and Judy walk outside of the room

Sidney-Dewey what does this mean? Is Jill safe for now, what about Olivia is she a target too?

Dewey-no I don't know just take Jill home we'll make sure Kirby and Olivia get home.

Sidney-ok.

Dewey-we'll also keep two deputies in front of Jill's house.

Sidney walks in the room

Sidney-Jill, come on I'm going to take you home.

Jill-uhh ok bye guys.

Kirby and Olivia-bye.

Olivia and Kirby meet with Charlie and Robbie at Woodsboro town square at the fountain to their surprise Trevor was there too

Charlie-what did the cops ask you?

Olivia-if we got phone calls.

Robbie-did you?

Kirby-yeah.

Trevor-you both?

Olivia-no me and Jill.

Trevor-Jill!

Charlie-what do you care?

Trevor-hey! I care about her.

Robbie-ok so let's talk about why murders are starting again!

Kirby-because Sidney Prescott's here.

Olivia-and it's the anniversary of the murders here!

Charlie-ok so this killer is trying to copy what happened here 15 years ago?

Olivia-no, no it's a new generation copying what happened here in 1996 has already been done it's time for something new it's time for someone new to die.

Charlie-well three people can't be killed Sherriff, Gale, and Sidney you can't especially kill Sidney she's victim royalty.

Olivia-uhuh nope that's not true Sid's expendable.

Charlie-point taken but it's a guaranteed third act main cast bloodbath.

Kirby gets up

Kirby-well I have to leave my parents are out of town and I'm not staying in my house by myself! Bye.

Olivia-see ya.

Sidney and Jill make it to Jill's house where Deputy Perkins and hoss along with hicks are there

Jill-what's going on?

Hicks-they'll be watching your house for the week until we get this whole situation under control

Sidney-uhh ok but can you guys get my things while you're here?

Hoss and Perkins stare at each other and back at Sid

Perkins-sure.

Sidney-thanks.

Jill and Sid walk inside the house hicks walks behind them

Hicks-alright now they'll stay outside for the night.

Sidney-ok thanks.

Thud

Jill-what was that?

Judy grabs her gun

Hoss and Perkins walk inside with Sidney's things

Hoss-what's going on?

Judy tells them to shush as she moves toward the door hoss and take out there guns

Judy moves closer to the door

THUD

The door opens Judy quickly raised her gun and is about to shoot Kate walks through the door

Kate-what the hell is going on here?

Judy-were just making sure there alone in the house.

Judy-I'm going to go?

Judy walks out of the house and gets in her cop car, hoss and Perkins walk to their car

Kate-hi Sidney!

Sidney-aunt Kate it's good to see you!

They hug

Sidney-let me get out of this dress these heels are killing me!

Kate-ok. The bathroom is down the hall to the left.

Sidney-thanks.

Sidney grabs a pair of clothes from her bag's and walks to the bathroom

Kate-so Jill how was school?

That night at Jill's house the cops are searching the premises

Jill walks in her room where a man is hiding inside which shows to be Trevor

Trevor-you ok?

Jill-what the hell are you doing here there are cops right out front!

Trevor-no match for the ninja baby.

Jill-ugh.

Trevor-anyways what are you doing in the house with Sidney Prescott?

I mean that's not safe then being on top shelf with Jeffery dohmer.

Jill-look you have no right to be here not anymore.

Trevor-I heard you got a call from the killer.

Jill-what do you care?

Trevor-don't you think you'll be a lot safer with me around?

Jill-I don't trust you Trevor.

Trevor-hey.

He reaches out his hand to touch Jill's cheek

KNOCK, KNOCK

Sidney comes in as Trevor jumps to the window and Jill turns around

Sidney-oh sorry I didn't….

Jill-oh no he's just leaving he's my ex.

Sidney-hi.

Trevor-you're smaller in person.

Sidney nods Trevor goes out the window

Jill turns around at Sidney who stares at her

Jill-what?

Sidney-nothing you just remind me of…..me.

Jill-you how?

Sidney-like when I was your age I used to sneak my boyfriend in and out all the time!

Jill-well what happened—never mind.

Sidney-yeah.

Jill-sorry.

Sidney-it's ok, Kirby's here.

Kirby walks in the room with her things

Kirby-hey, hi Sidney.

Sidney-hi I'm going to go downstairs.

Sidney walks out of the room and closes the door behind her

Kirby-you know Olivia just completely changed her mind about Sid when she met her today?

Jill-yeah she told me she said Sid's the angle of death.

Kirby-come on lets prank all her!

Jill-no I don't even know if she's home!

Kirby looks out the window to Olivia's house she sees her walk in her room and put on some clothes

Kirby-she's home come on!

Jill-ugh fine!

Jill took out her iphone and dialed Olivia's number

RING, RING

Olivia-hello?

(In her ghostface voice)

Jill-hello Olivia what's your favorite scary movie?

Olivia-ha-ha umm rear window.

Jill-why rear window?  
Olivia-because I see two girls next door who are prank calling me!

(In her real voice)

Jill-you are such a fun hater!

Olivia-I know! But you love me anyway.


	8. another attack

Scream 4

Olivia-I know! But you love me anyway.

At another house two girls are watching stab 3

Aimee-are you going to the stab-a-thon tomorrow?

Jenny-stab-a-thon? Oh yeah I can't.

Aimee-why?

Jenny-because I don't want to go.

Aimee-but its tradition!

Jenny-I don't care.

THUD

Jenny-did you hear that?

Aimee-yeah what was that?

Jenny-go see.

Aimee-no!

Jenny gets off the couch and walks to the staircase

Jenny-hello?

Aimee-let me try hello?

Aimee's parents run downstairs

Mr. cooper-alright were leaving now.

Mrs. Cooper-don't forget to set the alarm and lock the door.

Aimee-ok ill walk y'all out.

As Aimee walks outside with them she hugs her dad

RING, RING, RING

Jenny-hello?

Voice-hello jenny what's your favorite scary movie?

Jenny hangs up the phone and put's it back on the island in the kitchen

Jenny-Aimee?

Jenny-aaaaaaaahahhhhhhhh!

The killer then pops behind her with his knife in her back he grabs her mouth and throws her on the ground

The killer turns off the light's took his knife and went down to jenny and stabs her

Aimee-oh shit dad!

Her had already driven off she locked herself out

Aimee walks around the house to the patio door she walks in the house

Aimee-jenny?

She walks to the kitchen to get the house phone and steps in something

Aimee-what the?

She looks down and see's blood on the floor along with a trace of blood that goes to the other kitchen she walks to the kitchen to find jenny laying there dead Aimee stand's there in fear as the killer with blood on his face gets

Aimee-aaaahhhh!

Aimee runs and dials 911

911-911 what's your emergency?

The killer pops beside Aimee and he grabs her

Aimee-aah!

The killer punches Aimee in the face and stabs her in the back he throws her down as he hovers over her

Aimee-you're not real! You're just a nightmare.

Killer-I'm real I'm as real as ever.

He raises his knife as Aimee closes her eyes the killer begins to stab her repeatedly after the killer gets done he quickly leaves all thats shows is two legs dangleing

At Jill's house Kirby gets a phone call from Trevor

Kirby-what does he want?

Jill-who is it?

Kirby-your ex.

Jill-ugh! Answer it.

Kirby-what do you want?

Voice-I want to talk to Jill.

Kirby-this is kirby sorry no can do Jill can't talk to past relationships.

Jill-what does he want?

Kirby-he's trying to do ghostface.

Voice-this isn't Trevor.

Kirby-ok then why do you have his phone?

Kirby-come on Mr. Ghostface whisper to me or asks me a question.

Killer-ok ask Jill how's Olivia or how's Shawn of the dead?

Kirby looks at the TV Shawn of the dead is on

Kirby-how did you know that?

Killer-cause I'm standing in the closet!

Kirby-bullshit!

Killer-take a look.

Jill-what's going on?

Kirby-Trevor's being weird!

Killer-I'm not Trevor!

Jill-hey Olivia let me call you back. Kirby what's wrong?

Kirby-there's no way you're in there!

Killer-find out.

Jill-Kirby what is it you're freaking me out!

Kirby slowly walks to the closet and quickly opens it no one's there

Kirby-liar I've been over this!

Killer-I never said I'm in your closet did I?

Kirby-who is this?

Killer-you'll find out soon enough say bye, bye to your friend hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Jill-what did he say? Was it Trevor?

Kirby-no it was the killer!

At Olivia's house she changes into her sweater and short shorts

RING, RING

Olivia-hello?

Killer-hello Olivia remember me?

Olivia-listen my parents are right down stairs!

Killer-no there not they left an hour ago

Olivia-what do you want?

As Olivia walks to the window she turns quickly and trys to run out the room but the killer opens her closet door and aims the knife at her

Olivia-aah!

Olivia runs across her bed and tries to get out the door but then the killer grabs Olivia's hair and pulls her down

Olivia-why are you doing this!

The killer raised his knife and stabbed Olivia in the chest twice

And sliced her face a little

At Jill's house

Kirby-he said goodbye to a friend

Kirby then looks out the window behind Jill the killer is stabbing something then he pulls up Olivia and shoves her dead body threw the window

Kirby-oh my god!

Jill-what?

Jill turns around to see Olivia being pulled back in by the killer

Jill-oh no!

Jill and Kirby run to the window and see's the killer throwing Olivia on the bed and stabs her some more her blood get all on the walls

Kirby-Nooooooooooooo!

Sidney then came bursting in

Sidney-what is it?

Sidney looks out the window too to see the killer killing Olivia

Sidney-oh god! Jill call for help and stay in the house!

Sidney ran downstairs out the house across the street and to Olivia's front door that was unlocked the remake of Halloween is on the living room Sid runs upstairs to Olivia's room but no one is there except Olivia's dead body

Jill-officers!

Jill and Kirby run to the cop car from outside but no one's in the car

Kirby-oh shit where are they?

Jill then runs across the street to Olivia's

Kirby-Jill!

Kirby runs behind her

In Olivia's room Sid starts to look around for the killer

Olivia's phone rings

RING, RING

Sidney-hello?

Killer-welcome home Sidney preview of the coming events!

Sidney-this is not a movie!

Killer-it will be I got plans for you, you'll die when I want you to not a moment before until then you're going to suffer!

Sidney hangs up and throws the phone on the bed

Jill-Sidney!

Sidney-Jill?

Sidney runs out the room

Sidney-stay right there!

Jill-is she?

Sidney-do not look!

Jill-oh god! She said you were the angle of death!

The killer pops behind Jill with a knife

Sidney-look out!

The killer slices Jill's arm

Jill-aah!

Jill falls on the floor covering her cut its bleeding bad

Sidney and the killer throw each other down the stairs

The killer punches Sidney and throws her in a picture frame

As Sidney falls to the ground the killer raises his knife and attempts to stab Sidney but Sidney quickly kicks him back in the wall where he makes a break for it as the police show up Kirby then runs upstairs to Sidney

Kirby-Sidney are you ok!

Sidney-yeah.

Kirby-where's Jill?

Sidney gets up

Sidney-oh god! Jill?

Sidney and Kirby runs to where Jill is she's sitting there crying and holding her arm as her blood flows down her arms

Kirby-oh god we need to get you to the hospital!

Detective hoss and Perkins along with hicks and other police came to the crime scene and takes Jill and Sidney to the hospital


	9. new rules

Scream 4

Detective hoss and Perkins along with hicks and other police came to the crime scene and takes Jill and Sidney to the hospital

Dewey shows up and walks angrily to hoss and Perkins

Dewy-what the hell happened?

Hoss-ok I saw the killer go into that yard two houses down.

Perkins-and I circled around to cut him off and I met hoss coming from the other direction.

Hoss-no he must have circled back around somehow he was like a ghost!

Hicks-Sherriff! We got a problem.

Dewey-what is it deputy?

Hicks-there's been another murder.

Dewey-alright let's go.

When they get to the other crime scene it's a mess a girl is hanging by a wire in the ceiling with her guts spilled in a bowl and another girl laying on the floor their bloods all over the walls with parts of her missing even her head!

Hoss-Jesus who's doing this Sherriff?

Dewey-I don't know but were going to find out

At the hospital Charlie and Robbie are walking inside the hospital

Gale runs to them

Gale-hey, hey you two are friends of Kirby Reed and Jill Roberts?

Charlie-yeah?

Gale-why do you have a camera on your head?

Robbie-oh it's for a film documentary because of this week.

Gale-intrusting.

Charlie-I'm going to go in.

Gale-wait, wait!

Robbie-what?

Gale-so you two are the guys who run the movie theater club at Woodsboro high huh?

Robbie-yeah.

Charlie-but it's called cinema club.

Gale-right, right what if we could catch the killer? Two decades of news reporting inter bashing our minds for media.

Gale-what would you say?

Robbie-I love you.

Gale-very good!

Rebecca leaves the hospital as she walks in the parking garage

Rebecca-Henry, Henry I know she's not going to she's in the hospital! Alright I'll try bye.

Rebecca walks down to her car

RING, RING

Rebecca-this is Rebecca.

Voice-I'd like to talk to Sidney Prescott please?

Rebecca-she's busy right now can I take a message?

Voice-you are the message.

Rebecca-what? Who is this?

Voice-you'll see.

The killer pops up beside Rebecca's car

Rebecca-aaahh!

Rebecca turns around and runs towards the door until the killer grabs her and slit her throat and stabs her repeatedly

Back at the front of the hospital news reporters question the Sherriff

Dewey-we are close to brining this whole situation under control.

Person-AAAHHHHH!

Person-oh my god look up!

Everyone looks up to see Rebecca being thrown off the parking garage she crashes on top of a news van

Dewey-everybody get back!

Dewey gets on top of the van and checks Rebecca's pulse she's dead

Gale-Dewey is she?

Dewey-yeah.

Gale-I have a lead Dewey!

Dewey-you do?

The next day at Woodsboro high gale and Sidney go to the cinema club meeting

Charlie-ok today we are here to discuss the new rules. And greet our famous heroin, Sidney Prescott.

Everyone in the class applauses

Sidney-thanks, new rules?

Robbie-yes there are and will be new rules.

Charlie-like there are still rules but they have changed.

Robbie-the kills have to be way more extreme.

Gale-how do we know when the killer strikes next!

Charlie-lets think of this as a remake in this one the killer should be filming the murders.

Everyone stares at Robbie

Robbie-not to implicate me

Charlie-not to implicate him.

Charlie-virgins can die now so technically in order to survive you have to be gay!

Kirby-are you fucking kidding me?

Robbie walks around the class

Kirby-pss.

Sidney turns around as Kirby shows Sid the broadcasting video

Charlie-what's really unexpected is the new cliché.

Robbie-and filming is the next step in psycho slasher innovation.

Gale-so where could it end?

Charlie-where they always end.

Sidney-at a party.

third act main cast bloodbath.

Robbie-well there's stab-a-thon.

Sidney-stab-a-thon?

Charlie-yeah we have it every year it's been done for 3 so far.

Gale-yeah yeah where is this party at?

Charlie-well we have it sent in emails.

Gale-fuck you let's go.

Sidney and gale leave the room

Charlie-that was awesome!

That night at the stab-a-thon gale sneaks in and puts camera's everywhere while Dewey makes sure there still there.

Gale-hey Dewey is this camera still working?

Dewey-yeah it's working fine why?

Gale-the red lights out.

Gale looks at a haystack with a camera on it she walks closer to the camera while the camera she's holding is filming behind her

Kirby enters the barn

Kirby-oh my god you should be glad you're not here

Jill-why?

Kirby-because Trevor is!

She walks by Trevor

Trevor-what's up Kirby?

She flips him off

Kirby-I'm leaving now!

Jill-please come get me my mom's driving me nuts and I feel like a prisoner!

Kirby-ok I'm on my way.

Kirby heads back to her car

Dewey looks at the camera and the killer is behind gale

Dewey-gale, gale behind you!

Gale turns around just as the killer attacks she runs around a haystack the killer follows on the other side she pushes the hay on top of the killer but he tackles gale into the ground and slices her arm

Gale crawls to the end of the balcony

The killer grabs her foot and pulls her back and gets on top of her

Dewey runs into the barn where he sees the killer on top of gale he shoots his gun but misses the killer stabs gale in the shoulder

Gale-ugh!

Gale kicks the killer and she falls off the balcony but lands in hay.

The killer runs off as Dewey chases but the killers to quick

Gale-Dewey the killer was recording me.

Dewey-what do you mean?

Gale-the killer is filming the murders!

At Jill's house Sidney's making tea while her aunt Kate walks in

Sidney-hey Kate.

Kate-hi Sidney I brought groceries and I left a bag in the car I'll be right back.

Kate walks back outside

Deputy Perkins and hoss are in their car

Perkins-I'll be right back.

He freezes

Perkins-oh shit, that's what you're not supposed to say right?

Hoss-yeah ill go for you. Don't get killed!

Hoss walks around the house

Perkins-dead boy walking.

Hoss walks by Jill's window and see's it open

Hoss-Perkins was this window open on you last premises check?

No response

Hoss-Perkins?

Hoss runs to the car but finds no one there

Hoss-Perkins?

Perkins then pops out the back as the killer stabs hoss in the back and stabs Perkins in the head.

Sidney waits for Kate to get back.

RING, RING

Sidney-Robert's residence?

Killer-you're a survivor aren't you Sidney? What good is it to be a survivor if everyone close to you is dead?

Sidney-what the fuck do you want?

Killer-turn on the TV to CNN.

Sidney-who the fuck are you?

Killer-turn on the god damn TV!

Sidney turns it on and see's that gale was attacked by the killer

Killer-mhmhmhahahaha!

Sidney-why are you doing this?

Killer-getting close to your friends is close but family's closer!

Sidney-what?

Killer-you can't save them all you can do is watch!

Sidney hanged up the phone and ran upstairs

Sidney-Jill!

She runs in Jill's room but she's not there

She runs back down stairs where Kate walks in

Kate-Sidney what's wrong

Sidney-Kate the killers here! Jill's not in her room!

Kate-we have to leave!

Sidney-what about Jill?

Kate-I know where she is!

They run to the back door but the killers there they run to the front door but as soon as they open the door the killer runs towards them Sidney quickly closes the door but he stabs Kate in the eye killing her


	10. the end part 1

Scream 4

Judy then runs inside the house with her gun

Judy-Sidney? What happened?

Sidney-the killer.

Judy-I'm so sorry!

Sidney-where's hoss and Perkins?

Judy-there cars not out front.

Sidney flees the house to find Jill

At Kirby's house she Jill Robbie and Charlie are watching stab 7

Charlie looks at the movies Kirby has Charlie-geez Kirby you really got some movies!

Kirby-uhuh.

Charlie-hell raiser, child's play, Frankenstein.

Kirby-you know it I can out do you in any horror film!

Charlie-oh yeah who originally played leatherface?

Kirby-Gunnar Hanson.

Charlie-wow you know you're movies…..hot!

Kirby gives him a certain look Trevor then walks in the room

Trevor-hey guy's what's up?

Jill-what the hell are you doing here?

Trevor-you invited me?

Everyone looks at Jill

Jill-no I didn't, where's my phone?

Kirby-wait I thought your phone was stolen?

Trevor-I got a new one.

He shows them his blackberry.

Trevor-I had an iphone.

Charlie-an after party, alternate ending.

Robbie-what?

Trevor leaves the room as Jill looks for her phone

Jill-I think my phones upstairs

Jill also leaves the room.

Robbie grabs a bottle of vodka and goes outside

Kirby-Charlie?

Charlie-yeah?

Kirby-now would be a good time to make a move.

Charlie-ooohh.

They lean closer and are about to kiss but Trevor walks back in

Trevor-do you guys know where Jill went?

Kirby-she went upstairs!

Trevor-is this stab 7? Oh I love this part!

Trevor sits on the couch Charlie looking mad leaves the room

Kirby gives Trevor an angry look

Trevor-what? Oh you and Charlie?Wow.

Kirby-who the fuck invited you?

Trevor then leaves the room laughing

Kirby-get out of my house!

Kirby lies on the couch and continues to watch stab 7

At Jill's house Judy calls Dewey

Judy-Sherriff there's been another murder Kate Roberts.

Dewey-where's hoss and Perkins?

Judy they were found in their car dead a mile down the street!

Sherriff-do you know where Sid and Jill are?

Judy-Sidney fled the scene looking for Jill.

Back at Kirby's house Robbie walks around the house with an now empty bottle of vodka he takes out his phone and turns the camera on the front door opens the killer walks to him and stabs him in the chest Robbie runs off the porch and to the drive way but the killer jumps on top of him and slices his throat.

Kirby hears the door open and close she walks to the front door

Jill-Kirby my phone was in your room Trevor is such a liar! Where is he?

Kirby-what do you mean where is he just went upstairs to look for you.

Jill-what do you mean? He's not upstairs!

Kirby-TREVOR, ROBBIE, CHARLIE?

Kirby-maybe there outside.

Kirby opens the door to find Sidney there

Jill-Sidney! Look I'm sorry.

Sidney-it's fine Jill we need to leave now!

They turn to find Robbie being hanged on the roof as the killer runs to them

Jill-aah!

Kirby-aah!

Kirby runs into the kitchen while Sidney slams the door and Jill runs upstairs runs up stairs Sid follows as the killer chases them he pulls Sidney down Sidney kicks the killer in the face and he flies back down stairs Sidney and Jill run in Kirby's room they shut the door and lock it.

Jill-balcony!

Sidney-there's no other way out?

Jill-you can jump it right?

Jill opens the door and Sidney runs outside as the killer starts breaking through the door

Sidney-it two stories give me your cell.

Jill-here.

Jill gives Sid her phone

Sidney-get under the bed.

Jill-what?

Sidney-do it just trust me.

Jill gets under the bed and Sidney runs outside

The killer breaks through the door and runs out to the balcony

Sidney-Jill here call for help!

Sidney runs to the front of the house

As she dials Dewey's number she tries to open the windows

Dewey-hello?

Sidney-Dewey! I'm at Kirby's the killers here I need your help!

Dewey-I'm on my way!

Sidney-ok, ok.

Sidney turns around and the killer body slams her into the ground as she rolls off the roof she runs back inside the house to the kitchen there Kirby is

Kirby-Sidney! I tried calling for help on my house phone but the lines are dead.

Sidney-it's ok helps on the way I need to get Jill

THUD' THUD

Kirby-come on!

Kirby and Jill run to the basement and lock the door

BANG

They turn to see Charlie banging on the door with blood on his hands.

Charlie-I found Robbie let me in.

Kirby-I can't.

Charlie-why?

The killer then pops behind Charlie he stabs him in the back then calls Kirby

Kirby-let him go!

Killer-oh I'll let him go if you answer some questions?

Kirby-like what?

Sidney leaves the basement to the kitchen to get a knife as she runs upstairs to get Jill

Sidney-Jill?

She looks under the bed

Jill-oh god Sidney I thought you were dead!

Sidney-no but we need to help Kirby.

Jill-where is she?

Killer-name the weapon these killers have used Michael Myers?

Kirby-butcher knife.

Killer-Freddy Kruger?

Kirby-razors.

Killer-Hannibal lecture?

Kirby-uhh

Killer-eegh times up!

Kirby-no, no give me one more question!

Killer-ok name the remake of the ground breaking horror f-

Kirby-Halloween, house of wax, Texas chainsaw, a nightmare on elm street, Friday the 13th, the Amityville horror, black Christmas, sorority row, prom night, dawn of the dead, the hills have eye's, my bloody valentine, the last house on the left, when a stranger calls it'd one of those right? Right?

Kirby then walks outside to Charlie on the floor

Kirby-I fucking won Charlie!

He gets up and she embraces him

Charlie-yeah there's a problem

STAB

Kirby-uugh

Kirby looks down to see a knife impaled in her stomach she then looks at Charlie

Charlie-all these years in school and now you show your affections for me?

Charlie takes out the knife and walks off as Kirby falls on the ground

Sidney and Jill run downstairs to the basement but Sidney stops at the doorway

Jill-what?

Sidney-something's not right.

Jill continues to go down stairs to find Kirby outside on the ground

Jill-oh my god!

Sidney-what?

Jill runs outside to Kirby

Charlie grabs Sidney and hells the knife to her throat

Charlie-surprise Sidney!

Sidney-so it you?

Charlie-yep don't worry Jill's next!

Sidney pushes Charlie into the wall she runs to the front door but is stopped by the other killer who stabs her in the stomach

Sidney-ugh!

The killer takes out the knife and reveals it's self

Sidney-Judy!

Judy-nope try again?

Sidney shakes her head

Judy-of course you don't remember me.

She takes out the camera and in the mask and turns it off as Charlie grabs Sidney and pulls her into the kitchen

Charlie-I got a good Robbie kill on my camera!

Judy-good we'll throw it together and edit it later.

Sidney-how could you do this?

Judy-how?

Judy raises her knife as Charlie closes the basement door and opens the cabinet to take Trevor out who's bound and gagged

Judy-you don't even know who I am! I'm not Judy! I'm her twin sister jenny!

Jill and Kirby are at the basement door and hear everything

Jill-on three

Kirby-one.

Jill-three!

Jill and Kirby crash threw the door Charlie picks them both up and puts them next to Sid

Charlie-I thought I killed you!

Kirby-you thought wrong.

Jill-why are you doing this?

Jenny takes out a gun and shoots Trevor in the penis

Trevor-aaahhhhh!

Jill-stop it!

Charlie-we are going to give Trevor this knife.

Jenny-and the gun. After he commits suicide.

Jenny points the gun at Trevor's head and shoots him

Kirby-aah!

Jill-oh god!

Sidney-why the fuck are you doing this?

Jenny-we don't need reasons now.

Jenny grabs Trevor's body and drags him to the couch

Charlie-you see I want to be the new randy and remake stab do I have a expectable reason to kill you all!

Charlie the grabs Jill and pulls her in for a kiss while Kirby and Sidney stare in shock

Jill reaches for a vase that's behind Charlie once she grabs it she hits him with it and leaves him unconscious while Sidney grabs a bottle of liquor and hits jenny with it leaving her unconscious

Sidney-get out now!

They all run to the front door as Kirby and Sidney leave the house the door is closed before Jill can get out Charlie closed the door he grabs Jill by her hair and pulls some of it out

Jill-aah!

Jill runs in the kitchen where jenny grabs her and shoves her face into a picture frame

Sidney tries to open the door but it won't open

Sidney-Jill!

Kirby-come on!

Kirby grabs Sidney and runs around the house

Charlie grabs his knife and stabs Jill in the shoulder

Jill-ugh!

Jenny then drops Jill on the class table

Charlie gives jenny his knife

Charlie-ok right here in my shoulder.

Jenny-ok you need to be strong and take it!

Charlie starts slapping himself jenny then stabs him in the heart.

Charlie-that's my heart!

Jenny-I know I'm the lone survivor!

She stabs him in the heart again

Kirby and Sidney run back into the house to find Jill unconscious

Jenny then stabs Kirby and Sidney in the stomach's again both of them collapsed at the same time when jenny heard the cop's coming she fleas the scene Dewey and Judy come inside the house to find what looks like a massacre

Kirby, Jill, and Sidney all go to the hospital


	11. the end part 2

Scream 4

At the hospital Kirby and Jill and Sidney survive the attacks Jill's injuries were really bad

Gale-how is Sid?

Dewey-she's fine she has stitches.

Gale-Kirby, Jill?

Dewey-there fine.

Gale-they all survived! Good.

Gale-who's the killer?

Dewey-we found out it was Trevor and Charlie.

Gale-what?

Judy walks in

Judy-Sherriff?

Dewey-yes deputy?

Judy-is everyone alright?

Dewey-yeah Sid, Jill, and Kirby are alive.

Judy-that's good well I will be outside

Dewey-ok.

Judy leaves the hospital room with an angry look on her face she goes to Kirby's room first to find her not there.

She then goes to Jill's room but she's not there either

As Sidney wakes up Jill and Kirby are in there waiting

Jill-Sidney!

Sidney-Jill! You're alive!

Kirby-we can't believe it!

Sid, Jill, and Kirby all start to cry

Judy-you guys just won't fucking die will you?

They all turn to see Judy standing there blocking the door

Jill-Judy?

Judy-I mean what are you guys Michael fucking Myers?

Judy then takes out two tazors and tazors Jill and Kirby

Kirby-jenny?

Jenny-that's right!

Jenny then punches Kirby in the face

Sidney tries to call the nurse but jenny takes the button away

Jenny-not this time!

Jenny gets on top of Sidney and chokes her

Jenny-die already you bitch!

Sidney then grabs jenny's hair and pokes her eye

Jenny-aah!

Sidney pushes jenny and falls out of bed jenny the shoves her knees in Sidney's stitches

Sidney-ugh!

Jenny pulls Sidney up and hurls her into the wall

Jenny-you're stitches doing well?

Jenny then punches Sidney in the stomachs and throws her into a medicine cabinet

Dewey runs into Sidney's room

Dewey-I need back up in Sidney's room! Deputy?

Jenny runs into the closet as Dewey runs in he looks at Jill and Kirby he checks there pulse there still alive

He looks over at Sidney

Dewey-Sid!

Sidney-Dewey look out!

Dewey turns to jenny she takes a metal toilet and hits his head repeatedly

She takes his gun once he's unconscious

And points it to Sidney

Jenny-Jesus Sidney at Kirby's house now here it's silly!

Sidney-consider it a alternate ending you're not going to get away with this!

Gale walks in

Gale-Dewey?

Jenny points the gun to gale

Gale-whoa! Judy?

Jenny-oh my god why can't anyone get this right

Sidney-gale meet jenny hicks Judy's psychotic twin sister.

Gale-she has a twin?

Judy then tackles gale on the other side of a bed when jenny shoots at her

Gale-damn it!

Judy then takes her gun

Jenny-don't even think about it Judy or I blow Dewey's head off!

Judy and gale stare at each other

Jenny-I'll do it!

Judy get's up and looks at her sister

Jenny-give me your gun Jud!

Judy looks at Sid who turns on the electrocute

Jenny-give me your gun sis!

Judy throws the gun

Judy-jenny please.

Jenny shoots Judy in the shoulder

Jenny-now get up bitch!

Gale-ok let me just say one thing.

Jenny-what please?

Gale-clear.

Sidney-clear!

Sidney put's the electrocute on jenny's head

Gale-oh thank god!

Gale walks to Dewey who begins to wake up

Jenny grabs a shard and is about to attack Sidney and gale

Jill then grabs the gun and shoots jenny in the heart

Kirby-you guys ok?

Sidney-one new decade rule jenny don't fuck with the original!

Judy-nice one!

Gale-hicks you're alive?

Judy-I have a bullet proof vest.

Judy then collapses

Sidney-Jill you alright?

Jill-I've been tazed I feel weird!

Kirby-me two!

Dewey-officers we got two officers down need medical help.

Gale get's up

Gale-we need a doctor!

Sidney-how do you guys feel?

Jill-good.

Kirby-happy that it's over.

Judy-me two.


	12. alternate scene 1

Scream 4

Aimee and jenny are watching stab 3 in the living room

Aimee-I don't get these movies!

Jenny-you're kidding right?

Aimee-no I mean we just watched stab 7 but the beginning didn't make sense.

Jenny paused the movie

Jenny-ok it's like the twilight zone right? A movie within a movie.

Aimee-I get it but it's like…..if the begging of stab 7, stab 6, and then the beginning of stab 6 is stab 5 then what the hell is stab 4 about?

Jenny-ok you're over thinking it way to far!

Aimee-am I?

THUD

Jenny-what was that?

Aimee-what?

Jenny-I heard something.

Jenny gets up from the couch and walks up the stairs

Aimee-don't try to scare me!

Jenny-I'm not! And don't say I do it all the time because I don't!

Aimee-yes you do!

Jenny-I don't!

Jenny walks down the hall to Aimee's room

Jenny-you left a window in your room open.

RING, RING

Aimee walks to the island to her house phone

Aimee-hello?

Voice-hello? Who is this?

Aimee-aimee, who's this?

Voice-this is the last person you'll see alive!

Aimee-what!

Voice-hehehe

Jenny-hehehe! I'm sorry it had to be done!

Aimee-you are such a bitch!

Aimee then was making a choking noise and the line went dead

Jenny-Aimee?

Jenny hears a door slam she runs down stairs

Jenny-Aimee?

Jenny looks around to see all the lights out and the phone on the floor

Jenny-Aimee you need to direct horror films!

She walks to the front door

Jenny-let me guess you want to pop out huh?

RING, RING

Jenny walks to the phone on the floor as a shadow runs by the window

Jenny-you're timing's perfect! But you can't talk like ghostface can you?

Voice-actually I can! I'm not an app.

Jenny-then who is this?

Jenny starts to look around the room

Voice-think of me as your director don't blow your role in my movie.

Jenny-what movie?

Voice-same one Aimee was just in but she was the brainy friend so boring that character always dies first!

Jenny-what?

Voice-but you on the other hand are the dumb blonde with the big tits we'll have a little fun before you actually die!

Jenny-I have a 4.0g average and a 135 IQ asshole!

Voice-look at the t.v screen

jenny looks at the blank blue TV screen then it changed into a video where what happened a few moments ago

Aimee is talking on the phone with jenny then the killer pops behind her and chokes her as she dropped the phone the killer stabs her in the chest twice then drags her out side

jenny has a disgusted look on her face as she moves to the couch

killer-hahahaha fun isn't it?

a drop of blood gets on jenny's head she looks up to see Aimee hanged by the cord with her whole body covered in blood and her insides falling out

Jenny-aah! Aimee?

Jenny then runs to the front door but the killer comes chasing behind her as she tries to open the door the killer attempts to stab her

She then runs into the garage trying not to make a sound

The killer lurks the upstairs

Jenny looks to see the garage door open she walks to the door she then trips over something

Something then slices her ankles

Jenny-aah!

Jenny starts to crawl to the garage door

The killer presses a button and the garage door crushes her legs

Jenny-aahh please!

The killer drags jenny back inside the garage he grabs a canting of gasoline and pours it all over jenny he then lights a match and throws it at jenny

jenny-aaaahhhhhh!


	13. alternate scene 2

Scream 4

The screen then freezes realizing it's a movie as two adult woman are watching

The blonde headed girl throws the remote in the other girl's hand

Rachel-that's fucking stupid!

Chloe-are you fucking kidding me?

Rachel-what it's fucking stupid its pure horror shit she has a phone right there!

Chloe-it scared me!

Rachel-a fucking facebook killer? You're kidding me right?

Rachel gets off the couch and walks to the kitchen to grab a beer

Chloe-yeah via twitter I guess it would have made more sense.

Rachel-a bunch of matriculate teenagers sit around and deconstruct horror movies until ghostface kills them one by one it's been done to death!

Rachel walks back to the couch next to Chloe

Chloe-I like the stab films there scary ugh it's not a zombie, a alien, or a Asian ghost girl there's something "real" about a guy with a knife who just snaps!

Rachel opens her beer can and starts to drink out of it

RING, RING, RING

Rachel-eeh fuck!

Rachel walks to the house phone

Rachel-hello?

Voice-hello Rachel.

Rachel-what?

Voice-how's Chloe?

Rachel-who the fuck is this?

Chloe-who is it?

Rachel-I'm hanging up you ass hole!

Voice-if you hang up on me I'll rip through your spleen!

Rachel hangs up the phone Chloe get's off the couch

Chloe-who is it?

Rachel-a prick hang on.

Rachel presses *67 and put's the phone back to her ear

RING, RING

Chloe-what is that? is that you'r phone?

Rachel-no

Rachel pulls out her phone

Rachel-where's you'rs?

Chloe pulls out her phone

Rachel then looks out the patio doors

Rachel-i think it's coming from outside!

Rachel turns to a now empty coach

Rachel-Chloe?

Rachel looks around the room

the killer crashes through the window and tackles Rachel into the floor

Rachel-aah get off of me you prick!

Rachel kicks the killer she runs to the front door where she is stopped bye another killer who stabs her in the stomach and slaps Rachel with the knife impaled in her stomach

the killer takes his boot and shoves the knife deeper in Rachel's stomach

Rachel-ugh!

the other killer shoves the knife through Rachel's throat

as Chloe's body falls from the celing


	14. alternate scene 3

Scream 4

at the book store Dewey's deputies walk in Judy hicks whispers something in Dewey's ear

Dewey-what?

gale-uh Dewey whaat is it?

Sidney-what's wrong?

Dewey-Sid im so sorry!

Dewey-we need everyone to stay in the building

gale-Dewey!

Dewey-look gale there has been a phone taken from a scene of a crime! deputy hick's traced the phone to these coordinates

Dewey takes out his phone and dials the a number

RING RING

hoss-sheriff it's out here!

Dewey and most people in the book store run to a car

Sidney-Dewey?

Dewey-not now Sid.

Sidney-it's mine!

Rebecca throws Dewey the keys dewy opens the trunk to see the mask, phone, and knife along with a bunch of Sid's book cover's covered in blood

along with a ticking noise

gale-what is that?

hicks-it's a bomb stand back!

as every one get's back from the car it explodes in a matter of seconds the car flips over and everyone screams and runs across the town square.


	15. alternate scene 4 jenny's motive

Scream 4

Sidney-why are you doing this?

jenny-why?

jenny raises the knife to Sidney's throat

jenny-do you know what it as like in high school being friends with YOU?

jenny-i mean all there was to hear was Sidney this and Sidney that Sidney, Sidney, Sidney you were just so special! and then you took the guy i liked billy Loomis and after the murders you were still the talk of the town!

Sidney-i..i didn't know you think i wanted this?

jenny-no but you got the spotlight you always just gotta have the spotlight!

jenny-aah!

jenny stabs Sidney in the stomach

Sidney-ugh!

jenny-i always wanted this day to come!

Sidney falls to the floor with Kirby jenny then whips off her finger prints from the knife and put's it in Trevor's hand

as the police show up


End file.
